User talk:Moblin slayer
]] AK's Talk Page Thanks Calculus Kaizers Mekkai That stuff is real. There. I put it in userspace JUST FOR YOU. Sorry about that rush, but A few Days ago, I cracked my Jaw. 75% irish i asure you im not a psycopath or anything like that but i was just wondering well remembering are confersation about being 75% irish and just wanted to know do you live in ireland and is so where. i might know you in real life. Oni Dark Link nah. dont. im true born irish living in ireland. i was just wondering about you. nevr mind. Oni Dark Link happy st patricks day mr 75% irish. Oni Dark Link 12:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Three Things First off why did you get rid of that "What I would do if I were a henchman" thing? That was funny. Secondly I watch Jeff Dunahm too and also the correct spelling of the term is "Achmed" not "Acmed". Thirdly you're 75% Irish. I'm 80% Irish (three grandparents Irish, one half-Irish, half-Norwegian). Beat that me laddy! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) im 100% irish. four irish grand parents beat that! (i know i have no place in this conversation) Oni Dark Link 20:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) To Oni Dark Link: I'm in America which makes being of Irish heritage more or less impressive than if I'm in Ireland (no offense). Also my heritage is much more complex and I was just generalizing. In fact I'm probably approximately 71-75% Irish and 13-17% Norwegian. I also have Sioux, Lithuanian and Australian blood running through my veins. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 22:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) how far back do you trace? Oni Dark Link 09:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I don't really know my ancestry that well. The only part that I know off the top of my head was that my mom's dad's dad was a convict who escaped from prison in Ireland, stowed away on a boat, went to America, bypassed Ellis Island and married a fellow immigrant (Lithuanian). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:29, 23 March 2009 (UTC) time line i notice you have a lot of time line theorys. what would you think about posing it on my sub user page for public use. its basicly just a page for every ones time lines that can be disscused. if you are interesting then check it out (its the second link on my signature) Oni Dark Link 15:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) well you have a lot of time lines and id raterh you posted it so it doesnt look like im just taking time lines from random peoples pages. Oni Dark Link 14:38, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wake the Wind Hall of Wizzrobes RE:Categorize Images Aye.--Mistertrouble189 (talk) 04:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Stallord =/= Volvagia Hyrule Online Pictures Categories sure you can! Club sure you can! you will be the rank of Shade. Quite a high rank!--Shade Link (talk) 21:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Bubble As long as you are a Shade, you will have this type of word bubble: } |text = put your text here }} Rank } |text = Congratulations! }} Hey Mob, did you get the new message i left for you on Zelda Fanon?--That Turtle guy (talk) 20:31, 17 July 2009 (UTC) where have you been? i havent seen you in some time around here. where are you?'--C2' 03:48, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Try checking wikitroid, metroid fanon, and zelda fanon. I've seen him there before.(Darknut15 (talk) 03:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC)) ik. but here. thanx anyway cause if he doesn't respond, then ik were to look.'--C2' 03:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa HI!!! Red Forman...(oh and Yola!)